Chronicle of Lies
by Cactaur of Doom
Summary: Nobody talks about the old church. and now it will be their downfall. Harry strugles to find out what nobody will tell him, because if he doesn't find out what is taking over his mind, the world will be destroyed. Fifth year AU Super power harry.
1. Prologue

Ok, Well I am rewriting the prologue…Because now that I see the story as a whole, this will only confuse things. It will be better to have different prologue. Hehehe. So well, anyway. Here is the new one.

-

-

-

-

-

_**Prologue**_

-

-

-

-

Most do not remember, but I do. I remember what they try to forget happened. I remember Them. They came in force. They came with power, But most of all…they came with Him. I watched as the world fell to Him, to his power.

The old church they called themselves. A better way to live they professed, but we saw threw it. All he wanted was power. He and his three siblings, his horrible wicked twisted siblings. He and his Mage circle, the hub of all the darkness they were forcing on us. But when all seemed lost, and we were almost wiped to the point of giving in, something happened.

His circle turned against him. They cast him out, but they did not expect him to turn on them in the fashion that he did. He swore a revenge more powerful then anything they could imagine. And with a curse of powerful evil he turned them from our world, banishing them to their own dieing world.

His followers were forced to retreat in fear of being destroyed by us. They were hunted day and night until all were destroyed. But when all was done, he remained, in anger he turned his back on all living things. If people would not love him then he would destroy them all.

With this thought he gave a prophecy he had found to the world. He swore, that he would return, as the prophecy said and become The Great Destroyed; A god of Destruction, an apocalyptic power beyond the comprehension of man.

He promised that he and his siblings would return, more powerful and more deadly then they had ever been. We feared him more then ever after his pronouncement. Cowering in our homes was all we could do as we watched him send wave after wave of destruction, reducing our world to a charred cinder pile. And when he was done with his curse of destruction ringing in our ears, he and his sibling bound together in their cause killed themselves.

We could hardly believe it. After all the heart ache and destruction he had caused, why now die himself. For at that time we did not believe what he had promised us would happen. His story, his life became an old wives tale that our children heard. But soon, things began to happen.

One child making fun of those other children that believed in Him was destroyed. Mangled and mutilated, he was found in the forgotten shell of His temple. And we feared him once more. Our fear drove us to do things we never thought we would do. We burned all records we could find f the old church, we destroyed the remnants of their time here, and threatened to kill all those who talked of the Great Mage Circle's leader.

Soon, we erased Him from our minds. But I have not forgotten, I cannot forget. It is easy for the generations that came after the Occupation we suffered to forget.

Hundreds, thousands of years have passed. But still I cannot forget. I will not forget. Because that is what He wants. If we forget, then it will be that much easier for Him to return.

I will never forget because I lived threw it, and I still remember the way my father screamed when He ripped his heart out, the way my mother cried for years, and the way my brother told me it was time to go home. To leave the world that had been destroyed, return to the Jovion moons. He left, my mother did to, but I stayed.

It has been hard, because we didn't get them all, some of his followers survived. I have managed to evade them. Until now, I cannot stand it any longer.

They have found me, but I must leave this record for someone to read. I have written what I remember to be true and am leaving this record in a place where it will be found by someone who wants to remember. But I have little hope.

In the end all we can do, is wait. His is crafty. And he will return. Ultimately, he will be our doom.

I know my time is short. My door is ready to cave at their battering. Do not be sad for me. Because I do not weep for myself. My people are immortal to the coming of age, but that has no meaning to injury. I know they are going to kill me, But I am at peace. I will see my father once more.

If you find this, know only that He can only return with help. If he hasn't been brought back yet, you may have hope. Destroy his followers. In them, the ritual to bring him back remains. They need only someone strong enough, evil enough to want him back, to do the ceremony. Please, help yourself if it is not already too late.

_They are here._

-

-

-

-

-

**This is the new version of the prologue. It flows better with the story. As it progresses I think you will see this as well. So, interested? Tell me so in a review!**


	2. The Personality Shifter

_Ok, this is chapter one of the rewrite. This story was originally called Harry Potter and the Girl of Three Faces. But as I am now in charge of this little place I have done some spring cleaning and have deleted some of the lower grade stories, e.g. all of them. And so here is the first chapter of the new story… Chronicle of Lies_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter One**

_The Personality Shifter_

"Aku! Where are you hiding you stupid girl!" Chills Ran down Aku's spine.

'_He can't be calling again! Not so soon! Oh dear, She will be angry at me for calling her back so soon.' _She tucked herself further under the bed she had found to hide under.

'_Please don't let him find me!'_, But she knew the loud foot steps where coming her direction, it would only be a matter of time.

"Aku, you worthless Maggot! If I find you ignoring me your punishment will be that much greater!"

She drew in a scared breath and choked on the dust_. 'Please don't sneeze!'_ She held her breath, her head tightened and the sneeze broke through.

"Achooooo!"

Stomp, Stomp, Stomp. He had heard.

_'The end is near!'_ She shifted under her hiding place.

"Aku you know you are in here. Do not make this more difficult than it needs to be."

_'Like I am gonna come out of my own free will! Come on, Seriously.'_

More steps, bringing the man closer to the bed. The floor gave a protesting groan, and his body crouched down.

"You see, I will always find you. You belong to me."

Aku shifted out of her position and climbed out from under the bed. Her face twisted into a pained smile.

"Yes sir."

Almost tenderly he held her shoulder, he smiled within his hood.

"Now, I think we both know what I am here for."

Aku nodded, her tongue scrounging for something to say, but she remained silent.

"Very well then.", his Voice be came commanding and his hood slide back to reveal his snake like face. "I Wish to Converse with the Princess Inquirum."

Aku stiffened. Her hands clenched and her Vivid Blue eyes widened. Small controlled shivers ran down her body.

"Just let it happen, Aku. It will come anyway.", He reached forward and backhanded her. She fell, her concentration broken. Her gasp of pain was over shadowed by her sudden change. Instead of the short skinny black hair girl of 15, a tall woman, ageless as glass stood. Her eyes made of amethyst prowled the room with a hunger.

Lord Voldemort held his hand out to her, in a gentlemanly fashion. Together they swept from the room. Their walk was not long, but caught the attention of passing death eaters.

"Now princess, I understand your mother has come to earth."

"Yes sir, she feels that you are not working hard enough. After all this is her son too." together they entered a brightly lit chamber. The light reflected from her forehead, off her moon and star jewel.

"Princess. Surly you can tell me more than that. The Jovions have become more and more trouble some."

"I am afraid sir that your concerns do not lay in the Jovion people."

"May I remind you, Princess that they are your people and there for under my jurisdiction to."

Her head shook in proud arrogance. "You are not their king"

"That hardly matters in this setting, your highness" the sarcastic tone in his voice could not be ignored.

"I think, Lord Voldemort that you misunderstood our agreement. Perhaps, our time spent funding your death eaters has made you think you may over step you boundaries. But remember my lord, that you are still a human, a mortal human. And therefore below my people. The only reason we are helping you is because our interests run in the same direction…for now. Never forget that Lord Voldemort."

"When we find him, your highness. I think one of us will be very surprised"

"If you think I don't know what you are planning you are mistaken. Aku's mind is not something that can be hidden."

"Your bluffs will do no good here; I know that while you inhabit her body that is all you inhabit. She may be evil, but you have no claim to her mind."

"You also forget, my lord. That we are one in the same."

With the talk turning sour Inquirum retreated, Aku stood shaking in her place.

"Pack your things. I am taking you somewhere. Remember your mission, and clean up, your filthy." He gave the guard a motion and she was left alone in the well lit chamber, her room.

"Yes. My mission. You'll see I am worth something more that your communication. I'll show you , Lord Voldemort"

Two Hundred Miles way

Harry Potter was already dressed as the sun peaked out over privet drive. He was sitting on his trunk, already packed. As today was the first of September.

"Please no adventures this year, just let it be quiet.", but fate as never kind to Harry potter.

The Dursleys began to stir as men outside began to leave for work. Harry found his excitement to be punctured with fear, as it had been so many times that summer. In the midst of Voldemort's return he wasn't sure quite what to expect, having not lived through enough of the first war to remember any of it.

_'Will we be forced to stay indoors? I sure they will change some rules to keep us safe, but they can't keep us inside all the time! We'll go nutters!'_

"boy" a sharp rapping on the door signified his aunts emergence from the bedroom. "boy are you up yet?"

"yes aunt petunia I'm wake."

"well you better get out here if you want a ride to that school of yours. And don't keep your uncle waiting."

Harry's small answer of "yes ma'm" was drowned out by Dudley's arrival on the scene. Aunt Petunia's gushings of how handsome Dudley looking in his new clothes almost made Harry sick and he was hard pressed to keep from laughing. He wasn't sure if it was Dudley's shirt, which couldn't be tucked in all the way to hide his girth, or if it was his hat, which looked ready to shoot off his head from the press of all the fat it was trying to contain.

Half an hour latter Harry and his uncle sat together in the family car. Harry couldn't quite tell who was more upset about the travel arrangements, his uncle or himself. Uncle Vernon complained the whole way there, everything seemed to steam him up. The traffic was to slow, stupid kids and their motor bikes, rates on power where to high, why don't those bums fix that light. No matter what he complained about, no matter how loudly he talked, Harry was just glad it wasn't him his uncle was complaining about.

It was just half past 10 when they pulled into the station. Uncle Vernon loaded his trunk onto the trolley and them left without a word. Harry stood alone in the busy station. Families rushed by him, parents waved good bye to children, and lovers tearfully said farewell.

_'Will I ever have that?'_

It was too much to hope for he knew, but his heart still fluttered as elderly people hugged their grandchildren good bye.

The wall to platform 9 and ¾ was relatively quite and Harry had little trouble discreetly leaning against the barrier. The other side was full of life. Witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes bustled to their own places. Students situated themselves on the train and parents ran final checklists with tears in their eyes. The noise was deafening.

_'I'm surprised the muggles don't hear this' _

Harry checked every compartment for a place, but when he reached the end of the train nothing seemed to be open. So at random he opened a door.

"Can I help you?" a female voice asked.

Harry paused. She didn't look familiar but then again he didn't know everyone in school.

"Yes, may I sit here?"

"I suppose. I have no qualms with that."

In no time at all his trunk was arranged and he was sitting opposite the girl. She wasn't particularly pretty. Sort of odd looking actually, almost as if the skin she was wearing was not how she was supposed to look.

"May I know the name of my traveling companion?"

"Um," Harry relied unintelligently. "I'm Harry."

"Harry Potter I imagine."

"Yes that's me" for a moment, though he thought he imagined it later, he saw a hungry in those violet eyes.

"I should have known your scar is quite apparent, then again I would think enough people gawk at you to make you want to hide it. I would look into muggle cosmetics if I were you."

He nodded. An odd feeling settled in his stomach as he watched her. She was different then other people he had met. Different it a bad way. Something about her made Harry feel like he needed to throw up and run away at the same time.

"Do I get to know your name?"

"Depends on if you want to know it, Potter."

"Call me Harry" he said automatically.

_'I don't want her to call me Harry, but it's too late to take it back now. If I have to travel with this girl I don't want her angry with me.'_

"Well then Harry"

"Yes I want to know your name"

"Kyra" she said simply, extending her hand. Harry shook it with a little hesitation. Her hands felt clammy as if she had come in from the cold and her hands had warmed up to fast. He didn't like the combination, it made him feel dirty.

He claimed his hand back as quickly as was polite and sat back in his chair. Watching her was she pulled a small pet carrier from under the seat.

"I'm sure we have never met. What house are you in?"

"I don't know. I went to Durmstrang for the last four years and my family moved. It was to expensive to sent me all the way to Bulgaria. So I am to attend this school."

Harry wasn't sure if Hogwarts accepted new students this late in the year. _'But they must if this girl is here'_. The time passed slowly. Neither one looking at the other, Kyra fed something in the carrier a small mouse.

Knock, knock, knock. The door slid open and Ron, Hermione in tow stepped into the compartment.

"Harry we've been looking—hello who are you?" Hermione jumped track so fast it almost made his head spin. Kyra politely repeated her name and returned to her carrier.

"May we sit with you guys?"

Harry almost jumped up, "yes!"

Kyra barely acknowledged their question. Hermione was the only one brave enough to sit next to Kyra.

The next few minutes seemed like longest awkward silence Harry had ever experience. Nobody talked, little movement was made and the only one that seemed to be unaffected by the situation was Kyra.

"So how was you summer?" Hermione began slowly, eyeing the carrier Kyra was so intent on.

"Fair enough I suppose, I would have liked to leave privet drive, but at least I was able to send letters to you guys.

"Well that's nice. I want to Romania with my parents."

Determined to break the awkwardness of the room Harry turned to Ron.

"And what about you?

"Well nothing compares to the quidditch world up, but it wasn't bad. Mum had us de-gnoming the garden so many time I though my hands would swell up in protest."

Despite the uncomfortable pauses Harry laughed. He truly felt good to be back with his friends. In a fit of uncontrolled glee he hugged both his friends and seat in his chair content. Somehow, Kyra's presence was not quite as disturbing with them next to him.

The train ride went smoothly after the bumpy beginning and Harry observed Hogwarts come into view with a swelling of pride.

_'I'm home' _

_"_Well, I think I will leave you alone so you may change." Harry vaguely heard Kyra leave the room with her arms full of her uniform.

His attention was finally pulled to his friends.

"Harry the train is almost at the station, you better dress." Hermione seemed to already have gone.

"Yeah okay." They dressed in relative silence. As he put his shoes back on, he mulled over a question.

"Ron?"

"yeah?"

"Did you notice anything…weird about Kyra?" He hoped he sounded off handed, but from Ron's look of inquiry it wasn't quite as he planed.

"What do you mean?" His eyes betrayed his true reaction, he too though something was wrong.

"Well, she seems a little, I don't know….Slimy?"

Ron almost laughed.

"I admit something is not quite right with her, but slimy? Really, I think you're slightly out of your head on this one, mate"

"Are you sure? I mean she shook my hand and I felt like I was going to throw up."

"Maybe you just have a bug or something. No don't get me wrong, I think something is definitely up with her. But think about what you're saying. I think she's odd duck but not slimy."

Harry tousled mentally for a rebuttal.

"But…but Ron she's" but Ron never found out what Kyra was, as Hermione entered the compartment with a smile and a list of questions for Harry about his school work. They didn't see Kyra again until the feast.

The ride to the castle was, in Harry's opinion, much more pleasant then the train. Without Kyra, their was more of a warmth about their little group. Harry was able to relax. The carriage was bumpy and they found themselves bouncing around like popcorn in a kettle.

Hogwarts appeared to be no different that the last time Harry had seen it and let the feeling that the resurrection of Voldemort would change everything pass. Hogwarts was unchangeable, a beacon and he knew now; it was also his rock of stability.

As usual the great hall was a vision of beauty with it's hundreds of candles and golden plates, Harry even found himself forgetting about his odd train ride. He seated himself at the front of the table and it wasn't long until the first years stepped trembling into the hall. They assembled in a line near the front of the hall.

_'Gads, was I ever that small?'_

"Settle down now students we have a few items of business before you may all stuff yourself with food. Kyra, would you come forward please?"

With an air of apathy she strolled up the isle and to the headmasters waiting arm. Her black hair had been caught up in an elaborate braid hair do that was strangely becoming.

"This is Kyra Castleton; she has attended Durmstrang for the last four years, but will now be a student among you." He Sent Kyra down amid the first years and even though she was short her head poked out from the swarm of 11 year olds.

The sorting hat was placed on Asten, Roselyn's head and the sorting began. She became the first Slytherin. Name after name was called each time a petrified youngster would approach the stool and hat with anxious excitement. Harry was almost asleep by the time Callington, Kyra was called.

It was as if and electric wire had been shoved into an unmentionable place. His hair stood on end and watched the ceremony with renewed interest.

Kyra sat on the stool Ridgeley.

"You would think she had a steel rod for a backbone" Ron sniggered to Harry as she sat. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Hush you two!" Hermione definitely did not approve of their conversation.

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried. She viewed the table with mild contempt, and with a fleeting glance to the Slytherin table she walked to the Gryffindor table. A few rounds of weak applause followed her. Apparently Harry had not been the only one the only one to notice her disappointment.

But still the sorting went on. The line trickled into a scared clump and soon only Villahitage, Lilly was the only one left. She to become a Gryffindor.

"And so another year begins, now my students; eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow we die!" a dreadful hush followed his proclamation.

"He can't be serious!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Of course he's not. It's Dumbledore." And the feast followed Harry's answer, Dumbledore's odd remark slipped out of their heads and all the blood rushed to their stomachs and they both ate more than they should have. Hermione chided them the whole way to the portrait hole.

A prefect announced the password ("Cheese stick") and the Sleepy Gryffindors marched up to their perspective dorms.

As Ron and Harry lay wake in their beds Harry turned to Ron.

"If she is something bad….Dumbledore can take care if it. He wouldn't let her in if he though she was dangerous."

"Hmm" was Ron's half asleep answer.

"He wouldn't" But even to himself it sounded flimsy. He couldn't get rid of the aching feeling that something that could not be undone had begun and that scared him.

"Dumbledore will take care of it."

He soon followed Ron into dream land, a dreamland filled with laughing Purple eyes full of malice and long black hair. Something had begun….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_So what is the verdict? Good? Bad? Are you stunned because of its awfulness? Let me know. There's only one way to do that!_ **Finished formatting, hopefully fix the mistakes here previously.So…Got questions? Ask in the form of a Review!**


	3. The Visitor

Well, here goes chapter two I suppose. I started writing this right after I submitted chapter one. I am rather pleased with the way this is starting out, but it is only the beginning. Who knows I could mangle it horribly! So on to the next chapter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**The Visitor **

-

-

-Even when he looked back on it Harry couldn't be sure if the initial meting was a dream or not. All he knew was the next time he opened his eyes a woman stood next to his bed. He tried to scream, but found her hand was covering his mouth. He struggled and felt like he was fighting a tree; nothing hurt her, but his legs had become awfully sore.

Thinking that perhaps thrashing like a stricken lizard was probly not the best idea Harry stilled himself. The hand was removed and he stared into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. It was like looking to the face of love. Her skin glowed pure and white and her blue eyes welcomed his gaze.

"I have come with a message Harry Potter." His attention was pulled from her face to her graceful arms, which held velvet bound book.

"Who are you?"

The girl laughed; a twinkling soft laugh that left Harry disparately wanting more of it. She sat on his bed and patted his hand.

"Must you mortals have a name for everything? Well…I suppose you may call me Elyrium." She placed the book on his bed next to his hand.

"I have come to give you a gift and a warning. I even out in poem form so listen up." she drew herself to her full considerable height.

"Power is infinite

But the heart is stronger

Supremacy of the four

Can destroy all impure

Seek with in the stones

And contain your soul

The one of many faces

You shall behold.

"So what did you think?"

Harry blinked, and then blinked again. "It's very nice" seemed to be the only appropriate answer. All sorts of questions chased themselves in dizzy circles around his head. But each time he almost got a question out Elyrium would hush him.

"Very well then. On to the more formal section of this little stopover"

Her manner changed again, Harry thought she would explode with all the vanity she was exuding.

"I, the Enceldus Elyrium, do bestow this gift upon the deserving receiver Harry Potter" She gave him a little wink. "Did you like that? I made it up myself! It makes the whole thing sort of official, don't you think?"

Harry wasn't sure what to think. She jumped from behavior to behavior so fast it was hard to keep up. All powerful, Motherly, and now ditzy? _'What is going on?'_ seemed to be his only conscious thought.

But it seemed Elyrium had already begun what ever thing she was going to do. Her hand clasped in a prayer like pose and she whispered words Harry couldn't quit catch. The room danced with what Harry thought must surly be the essence of magic, but as soon as it was begun the ritual ended and Elyrium unclasped her hands. She pulled them apart gently and there suspended between her well shaped hands was a pendent. Oddly enough it was shaped like a lightning bolt

_'Almost exactly the shape of my scar!'_

It held a supernatural green glow; it reminded him of the emerald city in the Wizard of Oz. He felt an unidentified desire to destroy it. A feeling deep within the untouched reaches of him mind, a snake of Malice wanting nothing more than the destruction of that little necklace. He clenched his teeth and swallowed, shutting the unwelcome feeling way.

"This, worthy receiver is my gift, may it guide you in times when others would lead you down another path. Remember. You are Harry Potter." She thrust her arms in his direction and the pendent vanished. Only to reappear around his neck. For an instant Harry felt as though he was carrying the weight of the world. His shoulders slumped and his neck was pulled forward with its influence. And then it was insubstantial, as if nothing had hung around his neck. However, the pendants trick could not fool him. He could feel a trickle of blood dribbling down his neck, were the chain had cut him.

"Remember, Child." _'And were back to motherly'_ "You are who you are. Search for the one of moon and star. The others will follow once the truth has been told." She smiled one last tempting smile and then the room exploded in a burst light unlike anything Harry had ever seen. It left him feeling a little bit like a mole. He closed his eyes to fix the headache the sudden appearance of the light had caused….

….and the next thing he knew Ron's face was hanging above him.

"Time to wake up Harry, breakfast."

Faster than a speeding sloth on a sugar high Harry leapt from his bed and grasped around his neck. No blood, not even crushed kind. But his hands did find a chain. A cold smooth chain with no weight at all. _'So it wasn't a dream'_. In horror he looked around for the velvet book The Enceldus had left on his bed, except nothing was there. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out his clothes to dress.

Either Ron had gone blind or he had decided not to comment on Harry's new wardrobe addition. He dresses quickly and tucked it under his collar. With a flourish his grabbed his school bag and ventured into the common room.

Most of its occupants were working on the last vestiges of their summer homework and few were in the mood for conversation. Harry found himself looking for someone, not sure who.

The feeling lasted only a moment. But it was strong. Someone in the castle was searching for something. _'Stop thinking like this. You're only going to confuse yourself. Nothing odd is going on. And nobody in the school is trying to do anything.'_

And yet as much as he would have liked to he couldn't quite put the thought from his head. It ran after him as he hurried down the corridors to the great hall. _'There is no point in trying to get involved in something that isn't happening'_.

_'But something important is happening to me.'_ He griped the bulge in his shirt. He couldn't feel the pendants weight, but it still left a raised spot where is sat.

By the time he reached the great hall he had already resolved not to tell Hermione and Ron about his nighttime guest; he wasn't sure that would quite understand. Hermione would be horrified. _'You must go to Dumbledore. She can't be anything good! Let me check my books about magical people. I'm sure I've heard of the Enceldus before.'_ And then of course there would be Ron's reaction. He would look sad for a moment and then he would sigh. _'Everything happens to you doesn't it. You should have at least woken me up!' _Harry didn't want his best friend mad at him, but things just happened. It wasn't as though he had asked a strange girl to materialize in his room out of the blue.

So there was nothing for it. Harry would not say a thing. They had no reason to know, even though he had a nagging sensation that he couldn't do what ever it was alone.

The hall was occupied with eager first years and groaning students, sad the summer was finally over. Hermione's bushy hair was obvious among the chattering people; Ron's shock of red hair was not far behind hers. Harry approached, composing himself for the lies he might have to make for the pendant he wore.

His foot steps were unnoticed in the noise and he was able to creep up close, but as soon as he saw Kyra his thoughts of a quite approach disappeared. _'How dare she invade my place!'_ Logically he knew Kyra was just sitting down somewhere, and yet all caution flew to the wind.

"What are you doing here?" venom seeped from his words. Dripping like a muddy shoe. Kyra sat placidly, eating her breakfast. As if she hadn't even heard his out burst. Harry was glad. Now that it was out, he knew how childish it sounded. Regrettably his friends had heard. They eyed him with the eyes of a deer about to be hit with car.

"Well," Hermione began as the shock began to thaw. "We are eating breakfast. I don't know why you're so upset."

Biting his lip Harry told his friends he thought he had seen someone else, and the comment was a mistake. The excuse was flimsy and he knew it, but they turned back to their food.

The morning stayed in that mood of underlying anger and they didn't look at each other until the class schedules circulated the table. Harry discreetly glanced to Kyra's schedule, horror filed his intellect so completely that for a moment he couldn't move.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" shivers of awfulness rippled down his back. The worse had happened. Kyra had caught his search of her card.

"Well, um… We have the same classes. Hehehe…" he turned to his plate and Kyra let the matter drop.

The awkward silence that seemed to follow Kyra settled upon them once more. They picked at their food. Harry shot sideways glances to Ron, trying to communicate, but Hermione broke the stillness.

"So you went to Durmstrang?"

"Yes."

"But you have an English accent." Kyra gazed at her, judging if the comment deserved a negation.

"My father's job requires my family o move around a lot. We have been in Bulgaria for the last few years. I grew up in England. We moved back here when his company transferred him to Bristol."

Hermione seemed to chew on this new information. Harry could practically see the gears turning behind her focused eyes.

"Do you speak Bulgarian?"

Kyra laugh, unlike Elyrium's laugh Kyra's was dark and awful. Harry thought it was like the world was about to end and the last sound that would ever be heard by the dieing people was the screeching, mocking horrible laugh coming from her throat. That sickeningly white throat. But nobody else seemed to hear it. The looks of shock he had expected were absent.

"Heavens no!" his mind shot back to reality like a bullet. "I use a translation pendant. I was excepted here, but my father had to move suddenly and so we all went to Bulgaria I was lucky to get in. There wasn't time to learn the language."

Hermione's thoughtful gaze appeared once again. "You spent four years there; you should have had to learn the language. Even the strongest translation pendant only lasts a month." Triumph flashed in her brown eyes. Kyra's hand froze half way to her mouth. And then with out a word she stood pulled her bag out from under the table and left. Her plate lay forgotten.

"She's not very friendly is she?" Harry chimed in.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to attack her she would be nicer." Parvati Patail edged nearer to their group. Hermione looked slightly affronted.

"How do you know she's not just horrible?" Ron posed.

Parvati sighed a sort of Isn't-it obvious sigh.

"Have you seen her wardrobe? Her clothes are all top of the line! She dresses like a princess without her uniform. That kind of money only comes with old wizarding families."

"And this makes her nice because?" Harry's floating question seemed to have effect on Parvati and Hermione's on Kyra. She to left in a huff.

"Aren't we popular this morning?" Ron laughed. They fell back into the comfortable friendship they were all familiar with.

"Came on Ron, Divination." Ron groan wretchedly, but Harry had no mercy.

"Get up or I won't wait for you."

"I'm up" and they were off. Hermione ventured off to Arithmancy. Muttering about hoodwinking.

"I think Hermione's a little obsessed with this"

"Hermione sees beyond that which the common eye can not. Her endeavor to find the truth should be commended and not scorned." His answer surprised even himself. Were had that come from?

"Um,… Harry, mate your starting to creep me out. Seen when do you use words like endeavor? Honestly, if you're not careful you'll end up like Hermione." Harry nodded, mind buzzing with undigested subjects_. 'What is happening to me? It's like I'm become someone else.' _

Harry couldn't know what racing toward him, even if he had an inkling that it was something important. But looking back on it he was grateful not to know what it was.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ok, I just finished **rewriting** _and_ **reformatting** this chapter. So um….Remember to review!


	4. The Incident

_AN: Ok, technically this is the second part of chapter two, but it's easier to shorten some of these chapters. Anyway, Well I suppose this is a lot better then the original story, but I'm not getting a whole lot of feed back. So if you don't like the way the story is headed; then sucks to be you! You're not taking the initiative to tell me what you think so you have no right to complain. Not that you do. My review section is as empty as a repossessed house. Nut really how can I improve if nobody tells me how badly I am doing? So please give me any hint that people are reading this…thank you._

-

-

-

-

-

-

**The Incident**

The Divination room was as stifling as ever and Harry had serious questions as to whether he would be able to breathe the whole period. His eyes felt droopy, like a sodden leaf, and his head drifted to rest on his arms. The small snores coming from the other side of the table announced to Ron to had met a similar fate.

Class started uneventfully, as Trelawney envisaged the death of several students and Neville smashed a teacup. She informed the class that for a time they would be studying the crystal ball and its properties. _'A theory lesson? From Trelawney?'_ With mild shock riding in his weary eyes Harry pulled one of the crystal balls close to him.

"Turn to page 12 in your books please." Shuffling prevailed as the dominate sound of the room as students shuffled to get their books open. Harry felt a prickle on the back of his neck and subtly turned. Alone, looking forlorn, sat Kyra. Her purple eyes hollowed out displaying to Harry something he couldn't quite discern. Was it questioning? Or condemning? They fished through his very core; Pulling at things that Harry felt shouldn't be viewed. His eyes closed and he wrenched himself way from the horrifying gaze.

"You alright there, Harry?"

"Yeah" he said vaguely. "I'm fine…just" his voice seemed further way, like listening to a radio from another room. Drifting way, he felt strangely light, as if his mind had finally opened and he was free. A sense of rushing happiness, more terrible then anything he had ever experienced filled his senses. He was drowning in something not himself.

"My dear have you reached the point of your aura, are you in the beyond?" Trelawney touched his feverish forehead. Abruptly, he was back, Trelawney's touch seemed to be the anchor his body needed to gain control of himself again.

"Wha?" his senses screamed, and a cage slammed over the back reaches of his mind and the world was peaceful.

"What did you see? Share your vision with us." Her hands seemed too eager to Harry.

"I…" what had he seen, not a vision that was for sure. "Nothing."

If she didn't believe him there would be no way to disprove what he claimed. Her eyes shifted for a moment, tracing the out line of his scar.

"I think, Mr. Potter that you are not being entirely truthful with me." But the fervent hands withdrew. "Maybe you are not as advanced as I to discern what you saw. With more training maybe, but clearly you are not ready now."

"What?! Not up to your level!" Harry wasn't sure why, but for some reason the thought of being incompetent in divination greatly offended him. There was a fleeting moment when he felt he was the greatest in the field, and then it was gone.

"Certainly my boy. You cannot possible begin to understand the art, if you have not had a chance to study it as in depth as I have." She waved the event off as nothing but his budding powers showing their true colors. But Harry was seeing red, well green actually. He knew he was no longer in control of his dealings but that seemed to bother him very little. But Trelawney had already moved onto the next few tables.

The room blurred and then shifted into focus once more. Only Trelawney was no longer standing next to Neville. In fact, she wasn't standing at all. His eyes searched for only a moment, few people would miss the rag doll that was their teacher. Harry had seen some terrible things in his life, but this one rivaled them all.

It wasn't frightening because of the blood, Truth be told there wasn't much. However, there was something about Trelawney's closed eyes and neck; bent slightly in a position that normal healthy necks shouldn't be in, that alarmed him. He knew she was dead, without even looking at her he would have known she was dead. He felt for the moment, that dead had punched him in the stomach. He could feel her emptiness, as if she were merely an empty house that had been abandoned. She looked rather peaceful, the room around her however; was in chaos. Chair, book, and bodies flew in fits of scared passion. Almost like the room it's self was trying to escape the professors prone figure.

A dreadful silence settled between the fallen tables and bruised students. Harry sat stock still. His fingers twitching with a dreadful pulse, and his legs seemed to have frozen to the floor.

"Someone find a teacher!" whispers followed. Few people volunteer, and even fewer registered that any sort of action was going to be taken. The force of their situation settled like an elephant on an anthill.

Help came on swift wings; Professor McGonagall's only emotion to her fallen colleague was the thinning of her tightly set lips.

"Patail get Dumbledore."

"Professor, she's feinted."

"Fine then, Weasley go!"

Ron's departure was quick, but Harry hardly noticed it. His motionless gaze was fixed solely on Professor Trelawney. _'What happened? Surely I--?_' But he couldn't quite tell what to make of it. He knew the rush of power had come from his body, and yet not from himself.

"What happened here?"

Quietness followed the query they all knew was coming.

"P-Professor, "

"Mr. Thomas" her curt acknowledgement seemed almost calm, as if he was answering question in class.

"Professor Trelawney, she was just passing Neville's table when she …when she well..." his arms motioned to the wall their eyes where all avoiding.

"Was any spell said?"

"I'm not sure"

"Can anyone tell me what put Sybil in this state?"

Harry hazily heard the conversation. The group had long since turned way from the harrowing sight. But still his eyes remained transfixed.

"She fought with Harry." The comment stirred a response from Harry's rigid body. Murmurs rippled through the groups of tightly packed students. Harry stood, his feet not truly feeling the ground.

"Potter? What happened here?" McGonagall walked to be nearer to him.

"Harry, can you tell me what did this?" Her voice had become softer. He wasn't sure if it was because he looked so scared, or if she thought it might get a response, but if she was going for the later her goal was accomplished.

"I… Professor, I don't know. She was here and then she was gone. Like she was plucked from life." He approached the body, a kind of morbid glee almost taking over his whole mind. There where so many thing you could do wit ha cadaver.

_'Stop it! You don't think like this! These thoughts aren't yours.'_

But still his unbidden hands touched the not-so-cold skin. He couldn't seem to pull away, his arms moved like a puppets, to his own mind. The shim was untouched, but on the inside of her left wrist Harry's hands glided over a blackened mark.

"Professor?" his soft voice weighed down with a freighting power, almost like death held no furry for him; as if it was so normal that it's bit had no more sting for him.

"What is this mark?" his fingers traced the black lines, familiar, almost. It was a perfect circle, unspoiled by bumps or curves that didn't belong; and within in the circle sat a lightning bolt, exactly shape and size as his scar. A wicked voice laughed subtly in his mind, chuckling at the victory.

"Potter, you had better come with me." The stir her phrase caused rivaled an egg beater. The Gryffindors filed out of the room, Harry and McGonagall. The professor's body was left just as if was.

"Please return to the dormitory until lunch students." She shooed them all off with commands of 'nothing to see!'. Harry personally thought there was a great deal to see, but wisely kept silent.

As soon as the students were all gone a silence fell between them. McGonagall seemed to be in a grief that couldn't be voice or shown, but her eyes betrayed her trust. They brimmed with tears.

"Professor?"

"Dumbledore will be here soon. Just stay quite." Her voice almost shook but Harry knew she would not break down in front of him.

_'She may have thought Trelawney annoying, but she truly did care for her.'_ Harry wondered to him self. _'Will anybody be sad when I am gone?' _his bizarre musings seemed not so strange. _'Have these thoughts be thought before, by me, but not.' _His wits seemed to eat themselves over the thought. _'What is happening to me?'. _He, in deep reaches of dusty parts of his mind, knew his mind was not his alone and never would be again.

-

-

-

Dumbledore's arrival could not have surprised Harry more. His thoughts bristled at the mans fallen countenance. Without a word to either of them he climbed the silver latter and motioned for them to follow.

The roomed hadn't changed a bit, but he really didn't expect it to have. Dumbledore's inspection was quick and calm.

"I summoned poppy as soon as I heard the news. She will be here shortly." His hands strayed to the mark on Trelawney's wrist.

"Minerva… Do you recognize this mark?" she pursed her lips for a second.

"That was why I called you professor."

"And was that also why you detained Mr. Potter?" to Harry his voice sounded as if the entire world was about to implode on itself and all hope was lost.

"The students relayed that the incident happened after Sybil had a fight with him. I saw the mark and assumed…."

"You assumed that He was here, and that Harry was a part of it."

Harry understood little of what Dumbledore meant, but McGonagall stiffened.

"Yes I had." Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry you may go…" Harry got the distinct impression that the conversation they were having was not for his ears. He gathered his stuff quickly and was gone.

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

End!

This chapter is now complete. It was rather hard to write this chapter because it is a first in a series of deaths. And this one will probly be the least graphic of them. And because Harry doesn't know what is going on, (and neither do you) it becomes increasingly difficult to write what he feels with out giving things you can't know yet away.

-

-

-thank you my two reviewers

XXRaven's Sister of DarknessXX: I appreciate your support. It really buoyed me up!

Especially being on your favorites list. You have made me extremely

Happy. I will try to get the story worthy of remaining there.

HEHEHEHE: I hope I have enough HE's in there. Thank you for our review as well.

Perhaps if you had signed in I could look at your stuff. But hey. A review

Is a review. I appreciate it all the same.

**A Special thanks to _Celebony_ and _Josh_, who were very prompt in their answers to my **

**Questions on formating. I apreciate your time and your wisdom. May your stories **

**always ****have hundreds of reviewers!**

-

-

-

-ok I think I have to say this again. If you don't review, HOW CAN I FIX STUFF?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! So exercise the power and obligation you have as a reader to tell how I am doing. The lack of response is really starting to depress me. And when I am depressed I type slower. Just keep that in mind. Want the story? Pay for it in reviews!

-

-

-

- Garnet Runestar of the Book


	5. The Used

_A/N: I started this right after I submitted chapter Three so as of now, MY REVIEW BOX IS STILL EMPTY!!!!!!! Now I have been around this site for a long time and I know that it is very easy to review. So how about you do that? It seems other people have figured it out, there are stories that have more than three reviews, to lets do this!_ **_Review or else the fleas of a thousand Camels will infest your arm pits!_**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**The Used**_

The rest of the day seemed dull in comparison to the divination class, but Harry wasn't sure if that was because he was still in a mild about of shock or not. He distantly recalled going to lunch, potions and then the common room, but couldn't recall exactly how he did so.

_'I have never seen some one I knew closely die. Is this what Elyrium meant? MY name is Harry potter. I don't feel like I am about to lose my head and forget everything.' _

He sat himself in his favorite chair next to the fire. With more than a little effort he pulled the poem the Enceldus had so painstakingly written from his memory.

'_Power is infinite, but the heart is stronger. Supremacy of the four can destroy all impure. Seek within the stones, and contain your soul. The one of many faces you shall behold.'_

"Strange that she was so excited about it. What can be so exciting about me?"

He clutched at the necklace underneath his shirt.

_'I did that. I don't know how, but I did.' _His eyes strayed to Ron and Hermione, not far from him. _'They are awfully close, aren't they?'_ He found himself not threatened at all. Somehow, he knew he had always known it would happen; it had always been just a matter of time.

"Hey guys. I'm going to the library." The two hastily parted, glowing in there embarrassment. He allowed a small smile to grace his features before he scooped up his bag and headed to the library.

The halls where sober, draped in black fabrics to mourn the passing of Sybil Trelawney. The students of her class had been sworn to secrecy, but somehow the Gryffindor girls couldn't keep their mouths shut. Lavender and Parvati had blabbed the whole thing to nearly everyone they could find. Harry managed to dodge most of the main stream halls along with their whispering occupants, but could escape them completely. He could here the carefully guarded conversations that hadn't been quieted enough, his ears easily picked up the conspiratorial way they all talked about him, as if each one had the 'true story'.

But Harry held his head high, buffeting the storm of adversity in the direction of the library. He reached in later then he would have liked, but had reached it none the less.

With little ceremony he pulled his paper from his bag and headed to the cataloguing section of the room.

_'Now what of these are made to sound poetic and which are actual phrases?' _

Not having any foresight on the matter he buckled down and began from the beginning.

"Power is Infinite, but the heart is stronger." He was almost positive that this phrase had no meaning to the books in the library and choose to move on.

"Supremacy of the Four can destroy all impure." He had a nagging feeling that this phrase would be found in a book, perhaps not in this library, but in a book none the less.

"Supremacy of the Four… The four…" He sorted through the cataloguer muttering all the way. His worries that he would not be able to find anything without Hermione's help began to surface again.

_'Don't be silly. You can research al well as anybody else.'_ He mentally punched his inner antagonist and plowed onward. Thru books on the founders, summaries of battles ages past, and biographies of people who did nothing to be worthy of note except be rich.

"The Four, There has got to be something. She doesn't seem smart enough to come up with a phrase that powerful!" His tired brain mulled over his endless questions and thought it better to shut off rather than to answer them all. He just couldn't focus on the words enough to think. Like something was blocking the answer from coming.

Around 10:00 his eyes began to droop. He vaguely wondered whether Madame Pince would kick him out or not. But didn't even have the brain power to realize that curfew was an hour ago.

He rested against the table, only to rest his eyes. Something hard scraped against his skin. The pendent! He had completely spaced it. He sleepily pulled the chain from around hisneck and dropped the little green thing into his bag.

It was like waking from a dream the questions that swirled like an endless waltz in his head tied themselves off, and suddenly his hand held the title he needed.

_'History of the old church'_ He didn't know how he knew, but know he did.

His hands Flew through the books on the shelves, searching of their own accord. Volumes of books that Harry thought might hold the answer were skipped entirely. His hands, he realized, were out of his control. he began to loose track of time. and nothing seemed to have meaning.

He watched the titles fly by and still his hungry hands delved on ward. Hours seemed to pass. His knees ached from holding his fatigued body and yet his hands pulled him on. The halls of books all looked that same and he vegan to realize that he was completely lost.

When he had given all hope of ever getting his hands back again he ran directly into a shelf. But he didn't hit the floor. Hiis hands had caught him on reflex

_'My hands are my own.' _His thought came more out of curiosity then real shock.

After dusting off, he perused himself for any lasting damage from the collision. Everything seemed intact, although his abrupt stop had shaken what seemed to be decades of dust from the large bookshelf.

Layers of age old think cob webs lay strung about, and yet no insect of any form could be seen. As if a think layer of death had choked the place of anything resembling verve. A wave of chilling fright swept over him, drowning him for the briefest moment in the feeling of emptiness.

"History of the Old Church" He pulled the crumbling script for the shelf. With hesitancy he opened the book.

"I don't know what it is, but something wants me to read this book." He sat himself down in the least dusty spot he could find and turned the title page. Pages, they all seemed ancient. And yet not so old as himself. As if the two of them had the same birth date and had only just met.

"What has happened to me? I am comparing myself to a book!" his lone voice rose to the top most ends of the shelves and echoed itself to defeat.

_The old church was formed near the beginning of the world. Its main focus was to that of the dragon deities. '_Dragon Deities?'_. Considered devil worship by all modern wizarding kind, the old church paid homage to the mage circle; an elite group of wizards and witches who raised them selves up as gods. The mage circle was lead by their most powerful, the mage of death. Which according to those who worship, had the power to control death. _"Control death? Like necromancy? But nothing can raise the dead!" _the old church was almost decimated when a large scale explosion destroyed half of Europe. _

_Worshipers of the old church claim that a prophecy—_

"Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes instantly shot to the corridor of books in front of him. Nothing but ebony shadows and obsidian gloom. His own wand light seemed to do nothing to penetrate the gripping despair. He pulled himself closer together. The book clutched tightly in his hands.

"Harry Potter…." Ghostly the voice drifted in and out of his ears, taking his courage with it.

'_Stop this Harry! There is nothing to be afraid of! You've seen far worse.'_ And yet, the thought of having face danger before did little for him. The feeling of helplessness courted his mind briefly and then flew to the darkness as well.

"Who are you?!" his cried give the impression of being smothered. If he ventured into the gloom would his fate be the same?

"Harry Potter… You know not what you have begun…"

"Who _are_ you? Why are you doing this?" His voice pitched to that of hysterical. Darkness. His worse fear consumed him. Darkness so complete his wand had gone out, a darkness that robbed him of his equilibrium. He felt his body shift, and tilled, but his senses could no longer tell up form upside down. He closed his eyes (at least he thought he did) and screamed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I should end it you know. You would deserve it. After all my review box could only be emptier if it didn't exist. But because I am nice…..

-

-

-

-

-

I guess I'm not cruel enough

-

-

-

-

-

Madame Pince always liked to start her day early.

"Early to bed, early to rise. Make a man health, wealth, and wise." Her motto of several years slide through her head. Humming gently, a noise akin to a bird squawking, she unlooked the library door.

Her body seized up and convulsed for a moment, as the last dying remnants of true unadulterated fear rushed her.

"Wha?" her ravaged senses bore her head down and she had to prop her self up with the door. Then her arms gave out as well. Her thoughts turned to help but couldn't connect the proper way to get it. Her vision clouded and all became dark.

-

-

-

-

Professor Dumbledore, prowled the corridors in search of a bathroom, but nothing seemed to appear.

"Either someone is playing a trick. Or I am not meant to relieve myself this morning." His search was halted but Madame Pince, sprawled in the middle of the libraries double door way.

"Oh, dear." Kneeling next to her he could tell she had not been attacked, but had merely fainted.

"Enerviate." Her stirring was his reward. "Madame Pince?" her eyes opened.

"Dumbledore" she was instantly awake. "Sir, I opened the doors and … and well I'm not sure what it was exactly. I just got the feeling of being so scared I thought I would die." She shivered.

"Just sit here. I will investigate. If you can find Minerva, and Severus. If manageable poppy as well."

"Poppy? Do you think we will need her?", but Dumbledore was already gone.

The tall halls of the library were less daunting in the light but no less large and looming. But if you had seen Dumbledore, you would have thought he was merely strolling the woods. His travel though the books was quick and he searched diligently for anything a miss.

When it became apparent that nothing was off beam in the normal section of the library, his eyes turned to the forbidden section. He knew what twists and turns the shelves could produce and how easily it was to get lost in the maze.

Turing corner after corner he found nothing. Until a small whimper met his ears, soft and pleading, like a child who had had too much. His search made a violent turn and he rerouted his direction. Another whimper, more desperate.

"Where are you?" Nothing. Only the echoes of his cry answered him. Corner after corner, until he reached a spider-webbed hall with a dead end.

At the very back, curled up in the dust clutching a book like a life line lay the missing youth.

_'A first year perhaps?'_ the child was certainly small enough to be. He approached and he came to realize that it was not child.

"Harry" the name was exclaimed with half fear and half shock. "What are you doing in the old church section?"

He gently uncurled the small boy and laid him flat. His hands softly touching his check.

"Come my boy, wake yourself." A moan escaped Harry's mouth. "Come now, your hair is grey from all the dust." Only whimpers answered his plea.

Standing with determination Dumbledore sent red sparks into the air. '_They should be here by now.'_

Cries of fear forced themselves from the unconscious boy.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Harry's eyes fluttered and opened slightly. Instantly Dumbledore was at his side again.

"Professor…." Weakly Harry forced the only word he could out. "Help…" His eyes searched the hallway that had disturbed him so badly. "The darkness?..." As he became more aware he recognized were he was. His weak body protested violently, but he sat up all the same.

"Sir…" Tear began to leak from his eyes.

"Sir their here, their after me." His cries of terror did nothing at ease Dumbledore's worry.

"Who, Harry? Who is after you?" Mutters escaped Harry's mouth in apparent panic. Footsteps pounded their way to Harry and Dumbledore.

"Who is it Harry?" But no answer was forthcoming; Harry had already worked himself into a state of unconsciousness.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Alrighty, this is really the end of the chapter. What devil is haunting Harry? Give me a review at tell me your thoughts. And I have great news…I GOT A JOB!!! What a shocker, I have searched for months and now I have one. It's exciting. Anyway. The next chapter will come out sooner than this one. And remember I type faster when I am happy. No reviews and i might be to depressed to continue.

-

-

-

-

Garnet Runestar of The Book


	6. The Old Church

Well, He goes chapter um…What number are we on? Oh yeah. Five. I forget. You see, without reviews I am not constantly reminded what chapter I am on. Well, I guess the phrase, the squeaky wheel gets the grease it's true, because I have squeaked so often I am sure you are sick of hearing it. And yet no one is trying to do anything to stop the annoying squeaking. Well, here is the deal. You review my story and I stop bothering you. There that doesn't seem too hard. And let me spell it out to you. I am a slow typer. There I said it, but I type even slower if I am sad. Do you know what makes me sad? NO REVIEWS! So in order to fix this all you have to do is use the little button at the bottom of the screen. That's not so hard is it? I work hard to provide you with entertainment the least you can do is tell me how to make it better. Well I have said my peace so please heed my words or….Um… My little brother will be sent to live at your house and eat all your popcorn. The End. (Sorry I watched the village last night. And I still think The End is hysterical.)

-P.S. How do I get a beta, and do I need one?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**The Old Church**_

Morning broke over Hogwarts like a wave hitting a rock; if the rock had been made of Jell-o and the rock not so solid. In other words, nobody wanted to get out of bed. The listlessness extended even to the ghosts. When breakfast rolled around few students managed to get themselves to the great hall. The teachers even seemed to droop over their lesson books. Harry lay still in the hospital wing.

Most of the school, unaware of the night wanderings of their fellow student could not understand were the celebrity had gone. But the teachers that did know were, well, a wreck. Even Snape showed signs of distress. The students, aware that something was not right buzzed with a strange combination of fear and curiosity. But classes continued.

Ron and Hermione found themselves without a best friend, and no sign of finding out what had happened presented itself.

Up in the hospital, However, Harry lay quietly. Not even noticing as Madame Pomfrey undressed him, and put him under the covers. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, but he would not wake. Madame Pomfrey was beside her self. This being the first time she could not diagnose a student's ailment.

She milled about Harry's bed aimlessly, not really doing anything productive. As she puffer his pillows for the umpteenth time, she felt a soft tap.

With a frightened shriek she turned to face her attacker, wand pointed at his heart.

"I'm curious Poppy, what do you intend to do to me?"

She lowered he wand, relief erasing her fear. Her wand was stown away in her robes without a comment to the near attack.

"Headmaster."

"Poppy…I have something I think the staff should know about Harry's illness. In an Hour I expect you to be in the staff room."

"Headmaster, I couldn't possibly think of leaving Mr. Potter alone!"

"Yes, well…Then it is a good thing that I told them all to meet hear. I thought you might say that. I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Poppy gave a laugh.

"Very well then, I will see you in an hour here for the meeting."

The room was left very silent after Dumbledore's retreat, silent as the worn-out students.

But inside Harry's mind, it was another story.

-

_'Where am I?'_ As hard as her though he could only remember a voice, Familiar and haunting at the same time.

Darkness seemed to push on his senses.

"Poppy…" The voices swam in and out of focus, As if he were underwater. He struggled to here what the conversation was about. He managed to get the impression that the teachers would meet in the hospital wing for a council of some sorts. Vaguely he heard Madame Pomfrey leave for her office to make a report. And still, all was darkness.

_'I'm in the hospital wing?'_ He pondered the new information and mentally sighed. Clearing his head he relaxed, not even noticing he traded one gloom for another and he slept.

-

He was floating, somewhere in time, somewhere and nowhere. Suddenly his stomach plummeted below his waist line and he knew he was falling. Hundreds of feet passed him by, and still he fell.

_'Ouch!'_ the floor had jumped up to meet him. Discreetly he checked for broken bone. Nothing seemed hurt to badly. On that note he turned his mind to the current situation. Nothing seemed dangerous. A few trees, a field of corn, and …

…..A BUILDING MADE OF GLASS!

Mentally Harry had to check himself. Because buildings are not made solely of glass, it wouldn't be strong enough to hold it's self. But it wasn't merely the buildings materials that shocked him. The building was huge. More like a castle really.

"It's like another Hogwarts!"

And yet it had an entirely different feel to it. Like a secret everybody knew, but wouldn't tell. Almost fearfully he put his feet forward and began his trek to civilization. The grass under his feet gave the distinct feeling of being able to see him. A ripple of power across the lawn and to the school surprised him to the ground.

He couldn't have laid there for more then a second before a head with Black and gold- streaked hair popped into his view.

"And you thought you could come home unannounced."

The girl shook her head in a chasseing fashion.

"Silly, even after being gone so long, you still can't lie to me. Never were very good at it were you, Shi."

"My dear Aku, I try but every time you find me. But do tell me were you came up with the idea for the grass."

_'What the?_' a list of explicits followed Harry's confusion. He tried to say something, but it began apparent that he was no longer under his own control.

Aku, the girl helped him up. She seemed to be familiar with him, although he was positive he had never seen her in his life.

The two of them strode to the school.

'_I may be in this body, but I have no control, what is going on? Where am I?'_

The strange girl gabbed on about someone named Ni burning down a forest again, and about a girl named Kawa getting lost in the castle. Personally Harry could understand her plight. The school reminded him of a house of mirrors.

Harry soon found himself lost to the conversation happening around him. It seemed to take the form of a progress report. Aku mentioned several people none of whom Harry could catch the names of, and lobbed endless law discussions that left Harry mentally reeling.

"Shi, he has been at it again."

"What measures have been taken?"

Silence followed. Harry got the feeling this was bad. Whatever what's his name had done was not going to end well.

"I am afraid he might succeed this time, I did not know how to handle the situation. So I let if fester. Now, in hindsight, I see that was a bad thought."

"Very well, I shall deal with it."

She bit her lip in the mood of been up against the wall.

"Shi, they….the council that is…well."

"Aku, tell me" the command in the voice would be hard to ignore for anyone and Harry was unsurprised to see Aku caving under the attitude.

"The council elected, for your removal."

A silence more complete that anything he had ever heard followed.

Things began to get fuzzy, his world shifted and all the colors of the school imploded into a mashed spectrum of darkness. The entire world pulled it's self in to the black hole and Harry felt the world begin to make sense again.

The first thing he became aware of was the dull roar of conversation, and then the patronizing shushing of a woman.

_'The hospital wing?'_

_'yes'_, he decide _'but what are all these people doing here?' _

"Quite, please. Yes thank you for coming here. I realize it was short notice. But I find my self in a place to talk on something rather urgent." _'Dumbledore'_, Harry could feel the old mans voice warm the last none working vestiges of his mind sparked to attention.

"I…I am not sure were to begin. As surprising as it might seem I find myself at a loss for words. Something I thought would never come to pass is happening on our own doorstep. And I can only hope we are not too late to stop it."

"What has potter done this time?" Snape's sneer was recognizable even with his eyes closed.

"It is not what Harry has done, Severus. It is what several people have done throughout history. Do… Do any of you" He stopped and cleared his throat, stepped from foot to foot and started again. "Do any of you know the reason why the Potters went into hiding?"

A murmur of question went through what Harry assumed to be the staff of Hogwarts.

"The Dark lord was after them." McGonagall threw out.

"Yes, but why?"

Nobody could answer. A ripple of fear began to resonate in the room.

"A few months before they disappeared, …Harry was … Was kidnapped."

"What? Why did was no one told?"

"While Harry was held captive a number of, well… Experiments."

Gasps flew through the tense air.

"Voldemort got a hold of a number of old documents about what is called the old church."

"What kind of documents, Albus."

"The documents pertaining to the churches leader. A man named Shi. Voldemort read about him and became awestruck. What kind of a man holds immortality and then gives it up in choice of death? For Shi was immortal, in the true sense of the word. Voldemort simply could not believe it. Researching more he came upon an old prophecy.

To put it short, it said if Shi were to be reborn, which as a mage he would be able to do, he would become the great destroyed. He and his three siblings, Aku Ni and Kawa, All agreed to be striped of their immortality and die, under belief that the prophecy would come to pass. Years followed their death and the old church fell into ruin without shi, the mage of death. The religion was almost forgotten.

Voldemort, seeing a window to his dream of Immortality performed the ritual on four children he kidnapped. Lance Barhedren, Manou Cauldwell, Magdala Green, and Harry Potter. From the beginning the Experiment seemed to be a complete failure. So with little difficulty was managed to rescue the children and bring them home to their families. But the Potters were still afraid Voldemort would come after their child, and as history proves, he did."

"Albus, if the experiment failed then why are we being informed to this?"

"Because when Sybil Trelawney was killed the mark of Shi the Death mage was found on her body."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Cliffie! Hehehehe

Sorry about the slow update, But I am sick. And well, I am a little discouraged. But well I will press on. Thanks to those who reviewed.

**Jazz Maffia**- Well, all I can say is you are meant to be confused for the moment, because Harry himself doesn't know what is going on. But with in the next chapter or so you should be cleared up. Thanks for your Kind words; they gave me the energy to continue.

**Totallystellar**- thanks you for your interest, and yes I intend to make these chapters longer. Hopefully this one is more to your liking.

**TierraL**- you will learn what Kyra is soon enough.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hopefully I will update sooner then latter, but who knows. Thanks for those who cared enough to review, and have a merry Valentines Day.


	7. The Unexplained

Do I really have to start typing this again :sigh: oh well. Anyway, this will be the sixth chapter thingy in the story. And well, it should be informative. If you have questions you want answered after this, you will have to review and ask them. Because to me, as the author, I knew what is coming so it all makes perfect sense to me, but I don't know what you think of it. So please take a few seconds out of your busy life to review my little ficcy. Just so you know I am sick, don't know what with, and I am not responding to medicine, so we will see what happens. Cross your fingers for me please!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**The Unexplained **_

-

-

Whispers Penetrated Harry's mind like wildfire and he was almost tempted to sit up and demand Dumbledore explain himself. But fortunately he had the foresight to remain in a sleep like position.

"In other words, I think that me fears that the Experiment was a success have been refounded."

"But Albus" Minerva began. "What exactly was the Ritual for?"

"Well, when Shi and his siblings died, their souls still lived on. Waiting to come back, what they lacked was a body. Voldemort took the liberty of selecting proper subjects and intended on stripping the bodies of their souls and offering the space to the four mages. Essentially, what was supposed to happen was the four children would become empty shells only to be taken into the care of Shi, Ni, Aku, and Kawa. But just as the ritual was nearing completion we infiltrated the base a managed to rescue the children. We had thought we had succeeded and they were all safe, After all they didn't show any sign of what was done to them. They were returned to their families."

"Then why is this happening?" Professor Sprout timidly placed the question gnawing on everyone's mind.

"Now that I see this, I think that the ritual was partly completed. I think that Shi was indeed placed in Harry's body, but as an undertone, a reserve if you will a subconscious."

"You mean this evil mage lives in Harry's body?"

"Well, that was the general theory, yes."

The general chaos would have been maddening, even to a deaf-blind person. Tension and anger poured from cranings even the building it's self didn't know it had.

"We have to do something!"

"Should have taken care of this from the beginning, Albus yes you should have."

"-and we let him stay here. Could have-"

"What have you done? No respect-"

"-left him alone. We would have all died!"

"That is quite enough!" the enforced stillness set quicker that a jell-o mold in the arctic.

"You all will behave yourselves. At this moment we cannot let the students know what is happening. And mind you we don't know for sure if it is. I am merely warning you. For the time being, you will act as if you are none the wise to what is happening to mister potter."

"And I suppose you want us to give potter special attention? Pampering perhaps? Why don't we reopen the school as the Harry Potter day spa, and we can all tend to him as our sole daily chore."

"Severus, I expect you to show the dignity that is proper for a professor of this school. And yes, you will tread lightly around Mister Potter. I don't know what happened in the divination class, but rest assured it will happen again. If Shi finds a weak spot he will exploit it. Anything could set it off."

"Why is he like this now?"

A pause alerted Harry to the fact the Dumbledore may not have figured this out yet either.

"I have a thought"

"Well?"

"When a witch or wizard first begins to use dark magic, they become very sick."

"You mean the Darkheart illness theory? That we disproved years ago."

"True, but the principle it was based on is still sound. Their body simply cannot process all the darkness it is taking in. And so the body shuts down, to rebuild it's self. To produce a body more suitable for the Cark magic it must sustain."

"And you think this has happened to Harry?"

"In a way. While Shi's soul has indeed lived in Harry's body for most of his life, Shi has not been active most of the time. I think the effects of the death are catching up to him. Like a boomerang coming back to its master."

"Sir, what can we do?" A murmur of anxiety shifted its way thru the terror tossed teachers.

"Nothing. Nothing but watch him, guide him in places Shi will not follow, and pray."

"You are sure then?"

"We can research, but all we can do for the moment it hope."

The sentence of their fate seemed to hang over them like a wet blanket, annoying and threatening at the same time.

"I will see you all at dinner." The sweeping of robes and a soft click, was all Harry could remember from the beginning of the end. After that all sanity, with a crazed laugh, decided to go no a permanent vacation.

-

-

"Harry", warm Fuzzes griped his sleepy mind. Not wanting him to leave so early.

"Harry, Now really we have been worried all day. The least you can do is wake up.

Blurred outlines of familiar faces greeted Harry's beyond confused head.

"Ron? Hermione?" the hug of greeting told him it was indeed his best friends.

"Oh, Harry, we didn't know what to think when the teachers told us you had been found in the library. We didn't even have homework. I never thought I would see the day when-"

"But really mate, how are you? They wouldn't tell us what happened."

Feeling a bit run over with all the new information Harry did the only think he could think of…

"I don't know what either of you are talking about, I'm fine. I just fell asleep in the library, they simply thought I was overtired and made me stay here."

…he lied...

"Well I got your things back. They wanted to keep them. McGonagall seemed oddly possessive."

...And they bought it.

"You should have seen her, gripping your bag like a lifeguard's safety ring."

"So you really feel fine?"

"I told you nothing is wrong!"

The sentence seemed to alert Madame Pomfrey, she glided over cool as a cucumber, swept Ron and Hermione out of the room, and back into her office she went. Never saying a word. But Harry knew better. Her usual neat hair and clothing was rumpled and her face was stained with old tear tracks.

_'So it wasn't a dream.'_

"Of course not!" Harry's heart did a very good impression of a tap dance.

"What!" a vivid glittering appeared not a foot from the end of his bed. Growing fast, and forming a small body with a large dress.

"You startle to easy."

"Most people don't read my thoughts"

Elyrium's laugh was short and halting. Not at all what is usually would have been.

"You just couldn't keep it on could you? You had to take it off!"

"What?" truly mystified, harry backpedaled his memories to what could have cause she slight girl to become so enraged.

"You truly are that stupid? I had thought He would at least smarten you up a bit."

"What?" Now even more confused Harry decide to let the girl end her rant, the ask questions.

"I know you know what I mean. Him! The great old church leader. You very well know who He is!"

"OH," Harry began lamely. "Him."

"Yes, Him! Did you think I gave that pendent to you for nothing? For you to have taken it off and acted so foolishly, I almost thing you want to die! Honestly."

"What is that pendent for then?"

"You don't even know?" Harry's nod was enough to cause her to sigh. "that pendent is the only thing that can almost keep fully away."

"But it didn't! During my class, he killed my professor!"

Elyrium flickered for a second in shock.

"Your sure?" her pretty face was inches form Harry's nose, and he became aware of just how flawless her skin was.

"Yes."

Her mutterings and pacings brought horror to Harry's thoughts.

"Madame Pomfrey!"

"Her? She can't see me. Don't worry. Besides she is working in her office."

Her pacing returned full force. Random spurts of information spat out between her unidentifiable mutterings. "But if that is….can't be her, they wouldn't dare,…Moons not right….anyway how could they….never found out…?"

"Elyrium?"

"Yes?"

He toyed with the idea of saying never mind, but changed at the last second.

"Why did that pendent not work? If it was suppose to protect me what happened to it?"

In an effort to avoid the question, she made a show of fluffing her rather large ball gown.

"Elyrium?"

"Fine, The only way for the pendants power to fail is if own of His siblings is here in the castle, and close to you."

Harry, sitting on his bed in shock blinked rapidly.

"You mean like, Ron or Hermione?"

"If it was one of those two, this would have begun sooner. Unless one of them always brings out the worse in you? No. Didn't think so. It would have to be someone you just started being around, like in the last six months."

"But that could but could be anyone. We just had this big school competition, lots of foreign wizards."

"Not good. This deserves further scrutiny. I will return later, for now, wear that pendant at all times. Do not take it off. I will look into getting something stronger for you. We had thought the charm would be enough. But plans change. Do not take that off."

Her departure came quicker than her appearance, leaving Harry with the sinking sensation that his life would never be his to enjoy. With a heavy sigh, he replaced the pendant to his neck, were it warmed his chest with a heartening glow.

-

-

Harry was released from the hospital wing later that day, only to head directly into the melee of the corridors between classes. Lunch seemed to be the choice proper for all scurrying students, but Harry had other plans. The library still called his name.

Only a handful of students seemed to have chosen the library over lunch, and all were wrapped up in their studies. The card catalogue was just as deserted as always and Harry be lined for it.

'_But what to look for? I already know this starts with the old church, and there is no way any of the teachers will let me into the restricted section to get anything on it. Not now. Not after the conversation they had.'_ Strangely he felt little depression over this. Like it didn't really matter that they all thought him a crazed death dealing monster; and yet somewhere inside it panged just enough to make him bitter over it, _'it's not my fault.' _

However, he knew he would have a time explaining that to the teachers. _'But really professor McGonagall I didn't ask for a demented Overlord complexed death mage to invade my mind and take over my body, really.'_ Some how he didn't think that would go over well with the general staff of Hogwarts.

_'My only option right now is to research what I can, and wear this pendant. And…If I can manage it…to avoid whoever is also infested with an ancient evil mage.' _Even in his head it sounded ridiculous.

A soft breath from behind finished his deep musing quickly. A sharp shock made him stand straight. But he still managed to turn and face the person.

"Kyra?" The black haired transfer student stood not a foot from him. Holding what appeared to be a book. Without any type of introduction, she jumped right in.

"I…I know what you are looking up."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Alrighty then. Then next chapter is done. Hope you like it. But well, I won't know unless you tell me. Anyway, any thoughts about what is going to happen? I need input people! Alas, so is my lot. I am preaching to an empty room. But at lest I'm not insane. Hehehe. Or not. The End of authors note.


	8. The Secret

This here is the next installment of the story. And currently I am very tired. Hehehe. So this chapter might be weird. But I don't know because I haven't written it yet. Hehehe,

Bwaahahahahahahahahahaha. Okay, I will be done for now. Seriously though folks, if anything is confusing you then review and ask! I will email you with answer if you want. Or if you are so sent against reviewing this story, then E-mail me and I will get back to you. Hehehe. **P.S. be aware that I have changed the prologue, because I realized it didn't make much sense. Please also be aware that some things may change as I edit the story. I do not foresee too much change, but just so you know.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**The Secret**_

"_I…I know what you are looking up."_

"What?" Shock prevailed over his sense of hiding, but soon his wits recovered.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mentally he kicked himself. If she hadn't been sure he was hiding something then, she knew now.

"My father…His job requires him to know things most people wouldn't."

"So?" his rude comment earned him shivers of displeasure from Kyra. At least it seemed like displeasure, but after her shiver was done, her whole bearing changed.

"I have things you will want to know. It's time to grow up and face the facts. If you don't want to be destroyed when this all brakes free you had better listen to me!"

Her pale, sun-neglected face leered at him in a cold malevolence he didn't think would ever be topped. Nodding, half in fear and half out of a shock, he led her to a table near the card catalogue.

"How did you find out?" her eyes twitched to his forehead, searching, before dropping to the book again.

"I over heard the teachers in the Hospital wing." She whispered lamely. Oddly, Harry couldn't bring himself to believe, but hadn't' the guts to challenge it.

"How do I know we are talking about the same thing?" he knew the question was stupid, but he wasn't about to spill his guts if they were mistakenly thinking they were on the same subject.

"Listen to me, Harry. I know what lurks behind those emerald eyes of yours, more so then what you do. I know, Believe me." It seemed to Harry that the room had darkened considerably. Shivering, with a dark haunting fear he looked, horror ridding in his eyes. Kyra's violet eyes pierced him to the very depths of his bottomless soul.

"I know who haunts your sleep, your movement, your mind, your life, and your death." Her hand slunk forward in an impressive imitation of a snake. Her chilling breaths the only thing he could here.

"He is here."

Harry couldn't help but shiver. No need to ask who He was. No word could have same the shivering icy feeling of a never ending torture, and not mean the master of death.

"What can you do that can do anything?" her fingers caressed her books cover.

"This will help." Her words were simple, yet precise. Like a warm knife in butter.

"But it's so big. Were do I look in it?" truth be told, the book was rather intimidating. Now that he had a better look at it he could see the etched detail on the cover. Runes of unknown origin graced the leather, giving off a faint sickly feeling, not unlike Kyra herself.

"This book, you will return it to me when the need for it is gone."

"Yes" the point was moot though. He knew even if he didn't return the book, Kyra would come after him for it. He could see that in her actions.

"What do I?" but she was already gone. Nobody sat in the chair next to him, except for air. The only clue she was ever there was the book in front of him.

He was rather reluctant to open the book now that he had it. He looked around; none of the students had noticed their conversation.

With trembling hands and sweating nerves he lifted the book…and placed it in his bag.

"I don't think the library is the best place to open this." With hasty steps he began a walk he hoped was inconspicuous. But he only managed two steps before he was ceased upon by hands. His heart jumped a back flip into his throat.

"Harry, It me!" Hermione's voice calmed him. And he fell into the chair he had just vacated.

"Sorry, But when I came to the library I didn't expect to see you! You never come here." She plopped herself into the chair opposite him.

"What are you studying for? We don't have homework yet." Her gladness at his choice of the library warmed the cold atmosphere that Kyra had left behind. Inwardly he was glad, but to say it out loud he would have to explain himself. He didn't know how wide spread knowledge of the old church was (and truth be told he knew almost nothing about it) but he didn't want his name connected to it in anyway. The way the teachers reacted to Dumbledore's announcement was enough to tell him the old church was bad news.

"I…I was just looking." Hermione cracked a smile.

"Looking at what? I am curious to know what has your attention so fully. I should have it with me, to keep your attention during homework."

Harry didn't think Hermione would like the idea of him carrying a history the old church around in her pocket, but knew she would not leave him without and answer.

"I was curious…" he left the sentence hanging, trying to coax and excuse to slide into place.

"Yes" she prompted.

"I was looking for a book on…" he floundered again, Throwing his wits in every direction. And shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"The Enceldus."

Immediately he scolded himself. What would she make of that? The Enceldus, he knew little of, But Hermione, with her history of books and reading. She would have at least heard of them, just like everything else.

"Harry, Why are you looking up the Enceldus." Here wide searching eyes now empty of their glee. Harry couldn't help but know that his fear had just been confirmed.

"I had heard about them. And I was curious."

"They are not something you should be curious about. They are deep in history. Forgotten along with what they fought." But the sentence seemed to peak his curiosity. Now that he had said it. He might as well find out what made people shutter when discussing things of the old church.

"Why not?", desperately wanting to sound indifferent Harry threw in a shrug.

"Harry, were did you hear about them?"

"Dumbledore." The lie came so easy; he almost didn't notice he had answered.

"But why would he? Well, the Enceldus are a race of people, who fought tirelessly against something that was taking over the planet. Very little is written about them. They were secretive even during their fight. We know this from the accounts of the wizards living during that time. What we do know is…they were the only reason we lived long enough for the betrayal to happen."

"Betrayal from what? What is this big event that nobody can remember?"

Hermione peered at him for a moment, then grabbed her bag and stood.

"I will see you in class."

Harry couldn't help but think he had gone too far. Hermione obviously knew more about the old church then he had thought. But at present, she to seemed just as afraid of it as everybody else.

"My only choice is that book. Nobody is going to tell me what this big conspiracy is about, because everybody is to afraid of what happened." With a firmer resolve he to stood and followed Hermione's retreating back to class.

-

-

As Harry approached the Defense class, he came to realize the crowd gathering outside the door was complaining loudly.

"What does it mean, 'not arrived yet'?"

"It means we have no teacher."

Harry, pushing his way to the front managed to get a glimpse of the sign.

Due to circumstances beyond control,

The Defense against the dark arts teacher

has not arrived yet.

Classes are will be held in the headmasters office

For the time being.

Skittles.

Harry had to keep himself from laughing. Skittles? Well, what ever made the headmaster happy; Harry personally could never stomach the oval shaped sugar things.

"So why are we standing here?" the students looked at him as if he had just sprouted three more heads.

"Well, nobody knows were it is, do they? We don't know where to go." a hum of agreement ran through the crowd.

"Very well then. Follow me."

"What?" a curly hair Slytherin exclaimed.

"You heard me" and without ceremony he turned on his heel and made his way to the gargoyle statue he knew was on the fourth floor. Timidly students trickled after him, not sure if he actually knew were he was going. But sure enough, with little trouble they arrived.

Discretely Harry said the pass word. (Skittles) He wasn't sure if Dumbledore had put the password on the sign for his knowledge only or not, but better be safe.

As the statue sprang to life and bounced out of the way, Harry ventured up the stairs without a word.

The office upstairs was just as Harry left it last year. All the silvery instruments tittered away happily.

_'Where does he expect us to sit?' _but Harry didn't have long to ponder. As Dumbledore himself appeared behind his desk.

"Ah, students. Yes, would you all pull up some carpet? Thank you." His wand waved fanatically as it conjured several marks that shimmered in the air.

"Can anyone tell me what these are?" he smiled upon the children who looked truly confused.

"No? Well, let me tell you. They are the symbols of the mages."

Wavering fear began to well in the atmosphere of the room.

"Mages, as I am sure you have all heard, are a people, much like us. Who lived centuries ago." His marks shifted to become merely smoke wisps.

"Can anyone tell me what happened to the mages?"

Hermione's eyes met Harry's with a look of questioning that Harry didn't understand and she answered.

"The war of death." The name sent chills down Harry's spine. And he was almost sure he could hear screams of children.

"Indeed, but not all the mages were destroyed. They simply disappeared. But where to? Can anyone guess?" nobody seemed forthcoming with an answer.

"It seems, even though you don't know it, that you just answered my question." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes scanned the room.

"Nobody knows. They simply vanished, but left the world scared. When the was finished, the world of the mages seemed to be sucked form the earth, but one thing remained." He turned to his desk, and from a plain wooden box he pulled a medallion.

From within himself, Harry felt a rushing of familiarity; a spark of recognition.

"This is what is called the medallion of the ages. Because it was the last remaining piece of the mage culture it is the only thing the ministry will except as proof that they ever existed. But, I am not here to tell you about the mages, nor their history. I simply believe you need some history behind you in order to understand thins piece of history. We are going to be studying cursed objects." He handed the necklace the nearest student.

"I trust that if I allow you to look closer at it that you will not harm it." Solemnly the students agreed.

"Objects, such as this pendant are usually infused with the malice of a witch or wizard. You need only to hold an object with enough fury in your body to create something like this. Often the person does not even know what they have created. They may even…"but by that time the medallion was being passed to Harry and he lost himself to the tarnished gold thing. He ran his fingers along it, recognizing signs he had never seen before. And he knew that even though he had never seen it to his knowledge, that he had held it before it had belonged to him.

_'No not familiarto me, to Him.'_ a feeling of revulsion almost took him over, but he managed to quail it before he hurled the trinket across the room.

It was round and hollow, like a ring or binder clip. But suspended in the middle was an assortment of symbols swapping placed enthusiastically. He only had time to fully focus on one before another took its place, a moon and star, a patch of fire, squiggles that reminded him of water, and… a lightning bolt. With fascination Harry traced his own lightning bolt scar.

_'Could this symbol be the mage mark of shi the death mage?'_ with a growing feeling of confusion Harry remembered the mark on Professor Trelawney's wrist. A lightning bolt surrounded by a circle.

_'Is that why Dumbledore wouldn't tell me what the scar was from? Surely Avada Kedavera couldn't do this. Why do I have it?'_

"Mr. Potter? Are you done with it? I think Mr. Finnegan would like to see it." And just like that his thoughts ended. He pasted the medallion on with little reservation.

"As I was saying. Cursed object usually are found by ministry squads before they do serious damages, few are missed but that also is not what we a talking about. I would like you all to open your books to page 271. A curse object is recognized by…"

Harry tuned out the lecture and returned his gaze to the little gold thing being passed around. _'I must read that book, to know what happened. Nobody is going to tell me. And if I don't know, it will happen again, but this time through me.'_ He looked over to Kyra, who seemed to be avoiding the medallion, her eyes determinedly looking at Dumbledore.

_'She knows more then she tells. And she is more then she says.'_ But that, Harry left for another days consideration.

-

-

The ceiling of the great hall was alight with the sparking of lightning not yet ready to emerge. _'Looks like a storm is coming in.'_

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at dinner, both who seemed a bit standoffish. But Harry hardly noticed, his mind was to set on the book he knew was hidden in his bag. So absorbed was he that he didn't even notice when Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"As you all know, I have been teaching the defense classes. However tonight I am pleased to announce the coming of our new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Talyra Adams." A small reserved clapping effort as made, but nobody seemed too excited about the announcement. That was until the doors of the great hall flew open with a crack that stunned the room into a stupor of silence.

Framed in the door way stood an exceptionally tall woman of willowy build. Her silvery blonde hair was bound in a tight braid over her shoulder but managed to reach her waist all the same. As she walked to the high table, Harry noticed that more than a few boys were tracing the curves of her lithe body.

"I must apologize. I have always loved making a scene." Her voice rose above the storming of the weather, and drew the shocked crowd into her smiling face. She took her seat next to professor Snape, who seemed to be the only man under 50 not hypnotized by her. Harry could have sworn that she looked similar to Elyrium, but then the resemblance faded into a wisp of thought.

With a clearing of his throat Dumbledore called attention back to himself.

"We also have found a replacement Divination teacher, as I am sure you have all felt the loss of Professor Trelawney." Few laughed, and even fewer dared to remark that they hated Divination. The weight of the professor's instant and unexplained death seemed too heavy for any light hearted humor. But Dumbledore didn't notice, he was already calling attention to a woman on the far side of the table.

Yet now that he could see her, Harry wondered how he could have missed her. She reminded him vaguely of a person you would see in a cheap bar in downtown las Vegas. Her tan skin was crowned with flamboyantly purple hair, which was cut and styled in the fashion of an anime character. Her green eyes sparkled with a life of mystery, but were framed but thin silvery glasses. Even her robes managed to say 'I'm easy'. Hermione next to him made a snort of disapproval.

"Jovion" she spat with a look of disgust. "Horrible sluts, the lot of them. Always sleeping around." From the other side of table Harry could see Kyra who looked, if possible, angrier then Hermione. Her anger seemed to be beyond vocal, but Harry could see her shredding her cotton napkin in cold fury. Yet her anger, cold burning as it was, seemed to be at something different then Hermione's. It more specifically who it was rather then the fact that she was a Jovion. But they weren't the only ones. Ron was also eyeing the new professor with a mean look of something that should be kept outside.

"Bill went to a pub down in bath and ran into one. Wouldn't let him go without spending the night with her. He had to lie that he was married to get way. But she still followed him wouldn't leave him alone. You'd think they would lay around with anything." Harry, not quite sure what to think of the Jovion just yet, nodded noncommittally.

"May I introduce, Professor Nakeeva." Again a mild clapping effort was made. Few people seemed to get be able to process the woman's bizarre looks.

But Professor Nakeeva seemed to not mind it at all; in fact she looked thoroughly used to it. She sat looking down the line at Professor Adams with a face full of more venom than a spider's bite, who seemed to be reciprocating the glace just as intensely.

'_You would think everybody was fed something to make them hate everybody else. This is ridiculous. Hermione hates Jovions, the new professors hate each other, and Kyra hates Professor Nakeeva. Even Ron seems to hate the Jovions. This may be something to find out about.'_

"I hope that you make them feel very welcome here. And with that my students, Tuck in!" as the magical eating ware filled with food, Harry found his thoughts returning to the book. But soon even those thoughts were swarmed with food and ignored.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, baring of course the hateful looks the two knew professors were throwing at each other. But still the meal wore on and was over quickly.

The Gryffindors scaled the way to the tower in a buzz of excitement. Two new professors in one night! A couple of people seemed to be spreading the word of Jovions. Surprised, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You guys know about Jovions, why doesn't everybody else?" Hermione muttered something about the library, but Ron answered.

"Most pureblooded families pass down the stories of old things. Like the teachings of Merlin and the story of the mages. Jovions is one of the things we are told about."

"Why aren't the other kids told?" somehow it seemed odd that these kids wouldn't talk about the wild stories their parents were telling them.

"Well it's not proper to talk about people like the Jovions now is it? And the teachings of Merlin are mostly well known. Purebloods just learn from their parents rather then from books. But, well gosh Harry, don't you know what happened with the mages? People don't like to talk about them. But I thought they would have told you" A shutter seemed to run threw Ron's body; Hermione too seemed uncomfortable about the subject.

"But what happened?" neither of then remarked. They ignored him to the point of not looking at him. But for Harry, this only strengthened his resolve.

'_Tonight, I will begin that book. She said it had answers, I will find them.' _

-

-

-

-

-

-

It seems that my tab button is angry at me. It doesn't seem to be working. :sigh: oh well. Anyway, This is the next installment, and the plot thickens. At least to me it does. Tell me what you think! I only knowthat I am confusing if you tell me!

-

**Chaos13 **thanks for the interest. I will write the whole thing, even if it is just for myself. Whether or not I post it is the question. Hehehe

**Mark bomb** thank you for reviewing. I am glad you like it. I will keep writing it.

-

-

-

-

Until next time…REVIEW!


End file.
